


(un)expected surprise

by hoeformodric



Series: Luka and Sergio [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric





	(un)expected surprise

Sergio just pulled out a wine bottle and placed it on the counter. He loved making Luka happy even though it was just with a glass full of luscious red wine. Luka accepted the glass and started sipping the wine. “So how was your summer?” Luka sighed at the question and started laughing.

“Well besides losing the World Cup, it was fine.” Sergio cautiously frowned with a smile. “I’m sorry. But you were amazing. You know I was rooting for you and Mateo. Besides, you won the award for the best player, you know you deserved it.” 

“I know, I know, but I would change it, any day, for winning the World Cup with my team.” Sergio smiled graciously at Luka and leaned into a kiss. “The welcome you got when you came home was mind blowing!”

Luka licked his lips wanting more of Sergio’s kiss, but settled in for what he got and continued talking: “It was like a dream. I never even imagined I will experience something like that with my National team. Insane, really.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The whole restaurant was crowded. Sergio entered slowly and cautiously because he never knew if there was a fan or a reporter waiting for him around the corner. He moved closely to the counter and a woman escorted him to his table.

Luka was already waiting for him there. They were always coming to public places at least 20 minutes apart from each other. They didn’t want to risk anything.

“Have you been waiting too long for me? I was stopped at the parking lot by some kids.” Luka smiled and nodded. “It’s fine. I always stop to take a picture with fans.” Sergio loved Luka’s patience.

“Good evening, would you like to order now that your friend had arrived?” A waiter came to their table and looked at Luka while handing them the Menu. Luka scanned the Menu and asked Sergio what he would like. Luka decided on a pasta dish while Sergio ordered some steak and red wine.

“I wanted to ask you something. In a few months will be 2 years since we started dating and I would like to make something special for you. I have a little surprise for you today and it would be my pleasure if you would come to my place after the dinner.”

Luka smiled shyly, covering his face with a napkin. “Okay, yes, I’ll come with you. I hope the surprise will be worth the long trip.” Sergio chuckled and touched Luka’s leg under the table because that was the only way that he was allowed to show affection in a public place.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was lit with the bright light of Sergio’s lamps. Luka’s eyes just adjusted to the darkness outside and it was a shock for them when he entered the apartment. “Would you like a glass of something?”

Luka nodded and Sergio pulled out a wine bottle. Red wine. Luka smiled as he saw the red liquid pouring into the huge wine glass.

“So where is the surprise?” Sergio pushed the wine glass into Luka’s hand and touched his leg with his other hand. Before Luka had a chance to taste the red wine that was given to him, he felt Sergio’s lips on his and his hands pulling Luka’s shirt out of his pants. Luka pulled out of the kiss and placed the glass on the table. He then turned to Sergio and pulled his sweater off of him. “Your surprises are getting more predictable every time.” Sergio didn’t react to that sentence, he just continued kissing Luka’s neck and he finally took his shirt off.

“Maybe…” Sergio finally responded but before he gave a chance for Luka to speak, he bit his lower lip and pushed his tongue in. Luka moaned through the kisses and unbuttoned Sergio’s pants. “Can we go to your room, please” Sergio pushed Luka down on the couch even harder and prompted himself up a bit on his knees so he could take off Luka’s pants.

Luka whined again and tried pushing Sergio away. “Please, your room.” Sergio didn’t even notice Luka’s whining. He pushed down Luka’s pants and then his and started kissing him again. This time it was more passionate and with more force in it. He was leaving bruises along the way which made Luka even harder and needier.

“Sergio, please!” Luka wanted to go to the room so much because he was thinking about the consequences. He knew how messy Sergio and him can get while having sex and he knew he would be the one cleaning up the mess the day after.

Sergio took Luka’s boxers off and lifted him off the couch. He was still sucking on his neck while Luka was finally moaning n full pleasure knowing he will finally be in the big bed away from the glass table and fine couch.

Sergio placed Luka on the bed gently but again harshly and laid next to him. He gently moved his tongue across Luka’s collar bone which made Luka’s hands go for his cock, but Sergio grabbed them in time and moved his head up to Luka’s. “No yet.”, he whispered

He gently moved Luka’s hands to the side and started moving his hands down Luka’s body. He stroked the whole upper part of his body a few times when he finally arrived at the v line. He moved his whole body Luka’s cock and groin.

He started kissing Luka’s inner thighs because he knew that was Luka’s biggest turn on and he saw Luka struggling and trying not to grab his dick and just jerk off.

Sergio finally pulled out some lube from out of the drawer next to his bed and coated his hand in it. He finally started stroking Luka’s cock and after not so long Luka was ejaculating the sperm all over his chest. Sergio stood up from the bed and grabbed a small towel that was under the bed for situations like this. He wiped Luka, gave him a kiss and with a sharp movement turned him over. 

He pulled him a bit up so he was on his knees and his palms were on the bed so he could keep a balance.

Luka, tired but eager for more smirked in excitement. Sergio coated his fingers with lube once again. As he was putting his fingers slowly into Luka, Luka was getting all kinds of pleasure. He enjoyed every moment of it, and he was showing it well with the sounds he was producing.

Sergio laughed at Luka’s passionate moans and here and there a couple of screams. Sergio saw Luka was already getting hard again and he made him fall down on his elbows. Luka started panting and sweating as he was wide open, but Sergio wasn’t entering and soon enough he started whining.

“Sergio, please, please Sergio, I can’t...:” Sergio smiled, but his smile wasn’t there for a long time because he couldn’t find the condom he left in his drawer. He stood up and looked under the bed, with one hand still holding Luka’s calf. 

He finally found it under the drawer. It must’ve fallen out when he was getting the lube out. He pulled it out of the container and finally put it on and in a few seconds he was entering Luka in the sharpness Luka loved and enjoyed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Luka was enjoyed every moment of their sex, but he loved their talks after. They were always so raw and honest to each other after.

  
Sergio was laying on his back, his head lifted by the help of a small cushion behind his neck. Luka was laying on his stomach, facing Sergio and every now and then kissing his rib cage. Sergio was playing with Luka’s mildly sweaty hair. Their legs were tangled, and Sergio was rubbing his legs into Luka’s every chance he got.

“I hate it how we have to hide our relationship.” Sergio smirked sadly and made eye contact with Luka. “Marcelo knows. He doesn’t mind. He actually supports us.” “Not everyone is like him.” Luka looked up at Sergio and sighed. “But I think majority of them wouldn’t even care.”

Sergio loved Luka and he would do anything to make him happy, but he was afraid for his career if he comes out.

“Sometimes it is just better to keep some things to ourselves. We can tell them. One day, when our world gets a bit more accepting of this whole thing.” Luka moved his eyes around the room and didn’t talk. “Luka you know how much I care for you, but I think risking our careers would be the dumbest move, just so we could be public. We love each other, I think going public wouldn’t change our relationship or make us better in any way.

Luka nodded and smiled. He pushed himself up and cuddled himself into Sergio’s arms. “I really love you. I really do. Thank you for making my life better these past few years. I thought I would be unhappy my whole life. Being a gay footballer is every guys worst fear and we made it happened. We are functioning like a couple and like teammates and I couldn’t be more thankful for you.” Sergio smiled and knew it was the perfect moment to do what he knew he would do even 2 years ago when he kissed Luka for the first time on his couch.

He jumped out of the bed and winked at Luka. “We had a moment, where in the hell are you going right now?” Sergio didn’t answer. He just moved quickly and left Luka alone in the bedroom. He rushed downstairs and Luka was trying to understand what was happening by the sounds he heard coming from downstairs. 

After a few minutes Sergio ran upstairs and entered the room still butt naked with something behind his back. “What are you hiding from me? I would be more curious, but your naked body is just making me thirsty.” Sergio chuckled and got closer to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed.

“I am so lucky, SO lucky that you decided to come here. I am so lucky that I got to have you, that I have you here in my arms right now. I am so lucky you decided I am okay enough to be yours and only yours. I am so fucking lucky we share a bond I thought I wouldn’t be able to share with anyone. I can’t believe you love. You are one of the best people I have ever met. You are kind, smart, one of the best midfielders in this whole damn world, and you are mine, only mine. I can’t believe the universe and God sent you here to me. I keep you with me in my heart, because nobody knows how long it takes to find a love like this. You make it easier when life gets hard, in every possible way. I am so lucky to be in love with my best friend.”

Luka was crying, he gasped at the sight in front of him and he couldn’t find words to fill his mouth. He wanted to say everything back but even before he tried Sergio did something Luka wanted from the first moment, he felt chemistry between them.

Sergio, still butt naked, kneeled on one knee and pulled up a small box with the simplest silver ring. “Luka, will you make me even luckier and marry me?”

Luka gasped again and felt the tears falling down his cheeks faster than before. “Yes, yes, yes!” He felt Sergio’s hands in his hair and in a moment, they were hugging and neither one of them wanted to pull away.

Sergio suddenly did pull away and took the ring out of the box. He put it on Luka’s finger and hugged him once again, this time not having the intention to pull away. “Maybe this time I wasn’t too predictable with my surprise.”


End file.
